Different
by AzziNyx
Summary: Coming from anyone else, Paul would've just ignored it. But coming from her, he'd consider it. PaulxMarley BlackWhiteShipping


Different

A/N: A really old story I wrote when I was 7 or 8. Such a crackshipping, yet so possible! And here, I've made Marley more awesome than she already is, using some of her team Pokemon from the Platinum game, and making her champion of 3 conferences. :). Enjoy!

Note: I wrote this before the ending of D/P, and I was damn sure Paul was gonna win, so that's why he's champion in this. Just saying.

Summary: Coming from anyone else, he would've just ignored it. But coming from her...he'd consider it.

~XxX~

Paul walked through Victory Road. He was on his way to the Elite Four - to gain Cynthia's spot as champion. Pokemon didn't dare bother him after he had mercilessly destroyed a Gabite, and he really didn't care - frankly, he just needed to get out of there and beat whoever stood in his way.

A black haired trainer looked around, confused. She didn't know where she was, and was being constantly jumped by Pokemon. Luckily for her though, the Pokemon were very intimidated by her Pokemon.

"Ugh. I am so lost. I knew I should have brought Kellyn." Marley huffed, before hearing footsteps behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked, whipping around to face the purple haired boy.

"Who are you?" she asked. Paul was slightly suprised. Had she not watched TV in the last 2 weeks?

"Paul, Suzuran Conference Champion." he stated dryly.

"Oh. Well then..." she smirked.

"Let's make a bet." she proposed. He raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of bet?" he asked, getting cockier by the second.

"A batlle bet. If I beat you, you escort me out of this damned cave." she cursed. Paul chuckled. He had never heard a girl really swear before, except for the occasional "Damn, you're hot!" from his very unwanted fangirls.

"And if I win?" he asked.

"Then I'll leave you alone." she finished. He was satisfied. There was no way some random cave-dweller was going to beat Suzuran Conference Champion.

"So even after I told you I was Suzuran Conference Champion, you still wanna battle me?" Marley nodded.

"Well okay then. I like that." he said, smirk never leaving.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" he said, throwing the monster's ball into the air.

"Oh yeah, and it's only gonna be a 4 on 4 battle. I only have four of my Pokemon with me."

Paul shrugged. "No matter."

"Weavile! Ice Shard, let's go!" Marley cried, releasing the Pokemon form it's Premier Ball.

The Weavile released a barrage of broken ice at the Torterra.

"Torterra, use Wood Hammer to deflect!" Paul commanded. The Pokemon did as told, deflecting the shards, sending them back as a counter.

"Weavile, use Psychic and the climb the ice!"

Weavile held the shards in mid-air in a stair pattern, still controlling them as she jumped to the top.

"Now, Dark Pulse!"

A ring of pure darkness surrounded Weavile, eyes glowing blue and a dark shade of purple due to both attacks being held at once. Paul was impressed.

'Wow, that Weavile of hers must be very strong. Controlling two attacks at once would have taken a lot of work.' Paul thought, clenching his jaw.

His Torterra took quite a bit of damage, just that one move almost knocking the turtle out.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm!" Paul cried, desperatin lacing his voice.

The poor monster released a tornado of spinning leaves at the IceDark-type, eyes still glowing blue as her trainer smirked.

"Weavile, release Psychic." she commanded calmly, as the Pokemon's eyes returned to normal, dropping to the ground completely unharmed. Paul tightened his fists. His Torterra was almost completely worn out, panting heavily. One more attack and he would be done for.

"Weavile, Night Slash!"

'Oh crap.' Paul thought, as he watched as the Continent Pokemon fell to the ground, eyes in swirls.

"Return, you useless thing." he said, dematerialzing the huge Pokemon into its tiny ball. Marley furrowed her eyes ans pursed her lips, but said nothing.

"Go, Electrivire!" Paul shouted, chucking another ball out onto the field.

"Well, return Weavile!" Marley called out suddenly, returning it. "Great job out there."

"Sceptile! Battle stance!" she shouted, throwing its ball.

"Use Leaf Blade!" Marley commanded swiftly.

"Electrivire, use Thunder Wave to stop that thing int its tracks!" Paul shouted.

"Vire!" it cried, releasing a small wave of electricity, paralyzing the gecko. Paul smirked.

"Thunder Punch!" he called. She quite the battler. He never had such an intriguing battle before, not even with that loser Ash.

"Sceptile!" Marley cried, watching her Pokemon fall to the ground, but quickly get back up. He had shaken off the paralysis.

"Great Sceptile! Now use Agility, then Double Team!" the blue-eyed girl commanded. Paul gritted his teeth.

"Electrivire, use ThunderShock on all of them to remove the copies!" Paul said, trying to find the real Sceptile amidst all of the fast moving green blurs. The electric-type did as told, shocking all of the copies, but was suprised. When he zapped the final one on the field, it disappeared like all of the others.

"What the hell?" Paul asked no one, confusion in his gruff tone.

"Now, Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade!" Marley cried. The Forest Pokemon attacked, coming from the ceiling. Paul clenched his fists tighter, watching as his second Pokemon toppled over.

"Return. We're gonna do some training, you worthless Pokemon."

Marley frowed again, but like last time, said nothing, as Paul released him third Pokemon.

"You better not fail me, Aggron!" Paul hissed.

"Gron!" he cried enthusiastically.

Marley again returned Sceptile, getting ready to release another Pokemon.

"This one's gonna suprise you. Raikou! Show him what I mean!" Marley called, as the Legendary Dog came out.

'How the hell did she catch a legendary Pokemon?" Paul screamed inside his head. His face must've looked pretty funny, because she giggled.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. And I'm not going to tell you! Raikou, Thunder!" Marley shouted. Normally, his Aggron wouldn't have been affected, but because the move was to powerful, Aggron took quite a bit of damage.

"Aggron, Rock Smash!" Paul cried. The Pokemon did as told, severly hurting Raikou in the process.

"Raikou, Crunch!" Marley called. The Thunder Pokemon bit the Aggron on its hand, causing it to wince in pain.

"Grrr...Aggron, use Earthquake!" The Iron Armour Pokemon stomped on the ground, greatly damaging Raikou, but, unluckily for Paul, not enough to KO it.

"Good Job Raikou! Thunder, one more time!" Marley shouted. As Paul's second-last Pokemon crashed to the ground, a million thoughts raced through the violet-haired trainer's mind, recalling the fainted Pokemon without another word.

'Okay, last Pokemon...this girl is no joke.' he pondered, as Marley recalled her tired Raikou, sendly out her trusty Arcanine.

'Wait a second... why didn't she use her Arcanine against my Aggron? Is she mocking me or something?' he asked himself, but pushed the thought aside.

"Honchkrow, stand by for battle!" he said, throwing the red and white ball onto the field.

"Okay, so you're taking advantage in the air, huh?" Marley assumed.

"Good idea. Arcanine, start this off with Flamethrower!"

"Honchkrow, dodge, and couter with Aerial Ace!" The bird narrowly dodged the blast on fire, and charged for Arcanine, beak ready.

"Arcanine, use Dig to dodge!" Marley ordered. Before the Dark-type could hit it's target, Arcanine dug a hole into the ground, crawling..

"Honchkrow, Dark Pulse into the hole!" Honchkrow launched a the ball of darkness into the burrow.

"Arcanine, Agility!" Marley called. Paul was confused. What would that do? But he was suprised when the Fire-type swiftly escaped the underground tunnel, followed by a blast of darkness.

"Okay, Arcanine, Agility again!" Marley shouted. Now Arcanine was going twice as fast, and with another command to do it once more, Arcanine was barely visible. Paul was taken aback.

"Honchkrow, keep your guard up!" he warned the bird. Marley's smirk grew.

"Now, Arcanine, use ExtremeSpeed!"

Oh no she didn't.

She wouldn't.

She wasn't that low, was she?

Oh, but she was.

Arcanine was just plain invisible. Poor Honchkrow didn't stand a chance, as the Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Return." the two trainers said in unison, returning their Pokemon.

Paul wasn't angry. He didn't know what he felt, except that he was a bit sad. Suzuran Champ, defeated by some girl in cave. Marley smiled,

"Hey, cheer up! You did pretty good against the Silver, Ever Grande and Indigo Plateau Champion." Marley laughed. Paul whipped his head around to face her.

"YOU'RE the Phantom Champion?" she nodded.

"Yep! I enter as the Phantom because I honestly hate getting attention. But I came here just in case. So, cheer up!" Marley encouraged.

"Hey, you did so well, you can just go ahead. You don't have to escort me. I'll get myself outta here soon." Marley offered warmly, winking at him.

"No. A bet is a bet, and I lost, so I have to get you out of this cave." Paul explained, smiling. She smiled back.

"Okay. And I have a tip, you might want to treat your Pokemon a little nicer. They'll grow a lot stronger." Coming from anyone else, Paul would've just ignored it. But, coming from her, he'd consider it.

"Oh yeah, and smile more. You look cute when you do."

~XxX~

You people do NOT know how long it took to re-type that. I handwrote everything when I was 7-9, so I had to re-type 11 pages. Seriously, I'm not even kidding. 11 freaking pages. And I wrote a lot when I was little. Please review? 


End file.
